Circle
by Choi Chinatsu
Summary: Seijuurou tidak pernah menyangka, datanganya seorang remaja kedalam keluarganya, dapat memberikan perubahan sebesar ini padanya dan lingkungan sekitarnya./Brothership!SeijuurouNatsume
1. Chapter 1

Seijuurou diam. Ia menatap ayahnya yang baru saja pulang. Lalu manik delimanya beralih kepada seorang remaja laki-laki seumurannya yang berdiri tepat disamping ayahnya dan memeluk tas kecil hitam dengan erat. Remaja itu hanya menundukkan kepala dalam diam. Seijurou menatap sang ayah skeptis. Lalu kembali menatap anak laki-laki itu intens.

"Dia anak angkat dari sahabat ayah yang baru saja tewas dalam kebakaran kemarin malam.." Masaomi (ayahnya) menggantung kalimatnya "Dia akan tinggal disini.. dan namanya adalah.."

Kepala anak itu mulai terangkat perlahan diikuti sang ayah yang menyebut namanya.

"..Natsume Takashi."

Dan manik serupa kucing itu menatap manik merah Seijuurou dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

 **Title : Circle**

 **Author : Choi Chinatsu**

 **Casts : Akashi Seijurou, Natsume Takashi**

 **Pair : Semi Harem!Akashi, Semi Harem!Natsume**

 **Genre : Family, Supernatural, Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **NatsumeYuujinchou © Yuki Midorikawa**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Circle © Choi Chinatsu**

 **Warning : Brothership!SeijuurouNatsume, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, Alur lambat, etc..**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Natsume Takashi. 16 tahun. Orang tua kandung telah meninggal. Keluarga angkatnya pun tewas kemarin malam dalam kebakaran yang melahap habis rumah mereka. Anak yang pendiam (setidaknya begitu menurutnya).

Seijuurou menghela nafas lelah sembari menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya. Pukul 01.07. Ia baru saja mengantar Natsume ke kamar kosong (yang akan jadi kamar Natsume) 20 menit yang lalu. Selama sesi mengantar itu, Natsume sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Wajar baginya, mungkin Natsume masih shock atas tewasnya pasangan Fujiwara (keluarga angkat Natsume) kemarin malam. Mungkin besok Seijuurou akan mencoba bicara sedikit padanya.

Baru sekitar 5 menit Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, ia dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan seseorang. Otak jeniusnya langsung meneriakkan satu nama yang mendiami kamar disampingnya.

Kaki terlatihnya gesit menuju kamar di sebelahnya, membuka pintu dengan kasar dan mendapati Natsume jatuh terduduk menghadap jendela besar yang tertutup rapat.

Kacau. Satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan anak laki-laki dengan manik kucing itu.

Seijuurou melangkah secepat mungkin mendekat, hingga ia mendengar Natsume mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Apa lagi ? Apa lagi yang akan kau rebut ? Cukup.. kumohon cukup…" Hati Seijuurou mencelos. Mata serupa kucing itu dipenuhi kesedihan dan ketakutan yang besar. Dan air mata yang menghiasi pipinya.

Yang Seijuurou tau, detik berikutnya, tangannya refleks menutup tirai jendela dan berlari memeluk Natsume yang menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

— **Circle—**

.

.

Seijuurou merasa badannya remuk. Ia baru tidur pukul 4.30 pagi dan sekarang jam digital di meja menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kemarin Natsume demam dan Seijuurou terpaksa merawatnya hingga mata Seijuurou menyerah untuk tetap terjaga. Seijuurou tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia punya jiwa keibuan (kata anak-anak Kisedai).

Manik merah Seijuurou menatap Natsume yang masih tertidur lelap disampingnya, lalu menatap jendela kamar dengan tirai yang menutup. Setelah turun dari tempat tidur, ia melangkah mendekati jendela dan membuka tirainya. Hamparan taman dan kolam renang mansion Akashi di bawah sana menyapanya. Otak jeniusnya kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ada apa diluar jendela kemarin malam..." Seijuurou hanya bisa mengeluarkan segala pertanyaannya lewat gumaman kecil.

Hingga ia mendengar suara germisik tempat tidur dibelakangnya. Manik delimanya kembali bersitatap dengan manik serupa kucing Natsume yang membola takut. Natsume tidak menatapnya, tapi menatap jendela dibelakangnya.

Seijuurou berbalik melihat jendela. Tidak ada apa-apa, dan omong-omong ini lantai 2, apa yang membuat Natsume begitu terkejut ?

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana kondisimu ? Kemarin kau demam tinggi." seulas senyum Seijuurou berikan sembari mendekat ke Natsume yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku akan meminta maid untuk membawakan sarapan dan obat untuk mu." tangan Seijuurou ingin menyentuh kening Natsume untuk mengecek demamnya, hingga tangan Natsume menampar tangannya dengan keras.

Hening.

Seijuurou kaget tentu saja. Ketika matanya beralih melihat Natsume yang juga shock karena menampar tangannya, Seijuurou hanya bisa memberikan sebuah senyum.

"Tidak apa. Aku tau itu hanya refleks mu. Maaf karena aku lancang mendekati area pribadimu."

Seijuurou menatap jam digital diatas meja kembali. 7.10 pagi. Dia ada acara pukul 8. Acara yang mengumpulkan beberapa tim basket yang ingin ikut dalam training camp gabungan tahun ini.

"Aku ada acara sebentar lagi, jadi maid akan mengurus semua kebutuhanmu.. Dan aku Akashi Seijuurou. 17 tahun. Salam kenal Natsume-kun.." Seijuurou hanya mampu memberikan senyum maklum ketika Natsume hanya diam menatapnya.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun, Seijuurou berjalan meninggalkan kamar, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Ano.. bolehkah aku ikut keluar ?" Natsume menatapnya dengan takut.

"Tapi tadi malam kau baru demam Natsu-"

"Tidak apa! Kumohon aku ingin jalan-jalan!" Nada Natsume yang cenderung depresi membuatnya luluh. Benar kata Kisedai jika ia punya jiwa keibuan yang besar. Seijuurou menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah dulu, kau bisa pakai bajuku. 15 menit lagi turunlah untuk sarapan. Dan omong-omong, tas kecilmu aku letakkan di laci meja.." Seijuurou tersenyum ketika Natsume bergumam terima kasih kepadanya.

.

.

— **Circle—**

.

.

Seijuurou berjalan dengan tenang. Tidak. Sebenarnya Seijuurou berjalan dengan waspada. Ia merasa diawasi. Instingnya berkata awas semenjak ia dan Natsume keluar rumah. Namun, ia menepisnya dan mencoba berpikir positif. Mereka berdua sedang ditengah kerumunan orang-orang, mereka ada di pusat kota yang ramai, jadi tidak akan ada masalah. Disampingnya Natsume berjalan dalam diam dengan kepala menunduk. Tas hitam yang ia bawa kemarin juga Natsume bawa. Mungkin isi tas itu adalah hal yang berharga bagi Natsume.

Seijuurou menghela nafas.

"Jadi, mau pilih sekolah dimana ? Kata ayah, kau harus pindah antara disini, Tokyo, atau ikut dengan ku ke Kyoto."

Hening. Beruntung Seijuurou punya hati yang sabar (pengalaman menghadapi kelakuan unik Kisedai dan Crownless Generals).

"... tidak ingin membuat kalian celaka.." lirih Natsume namun telinga Seijuurou masih dapat menangkap suaranya ditengah keramain Tokyo.

Seijuurou menatap bingung Natsume disampingnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang celaka Natsume-kun. Apapun kejadian buruk yang kau pikirkan sekarang, tidak akan terjadi, oke ?" tangan Seijuurou refleks menepuk lembut puncak kepala Natsume sembari tersenyum. Natsume menatapnya kaget, namun detik berikutnya manik kucing Natsume melembut.

Jadi, ini rasanya punya seorang adik ? Seijuurou bersyukur bisa merasakan menjadi sosok kakak bagi anak laki-laki disampingnya. Disamping itu, ayahnya juga mengambil hak asuh atas Natsume, jadi sekarang Natsume adalah adiknya.

Kejadian berikutnya terlalu cepat untuknya. Natsume terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk. Orang-orang disekitar hanya menatap kejadian itu sekilas. Seijuurou langsung berbalik ingin menolong Natsume hingga manik delimanya menangkap sosok bola putih— ah! Itu kucing putih super gemuk— berada diatas Natsume.

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou dibuat terkejut ketika mata Natsume berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya menangis sembari memeluk kucing putih itu. Lagi, hatinya mencelos melihat tangis sendu Natsume.

"Syukurlah.. syukurlah.. Nyanko-sensei baik-baik saja.. syukurlah.."

Sungguh, untuk kali ini otak jeniusnya tidak bisa diajak berpikir menyambungkan semua kejadian ini. Yang Seijuurou tau, detik berikutnya dia sudah membantu Natsume berdiri dan membawa Natsume keluar dari kerumunan orang.

.

.

— **Circle—**

.

.

Seijuurou memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada petugas kasir didepannya untuk 2 botol minuman dingin dan 1 bungkus kecil makanan kucing. Menunggu kembalian, ia melihat Natsume di taman sebrang mini market sedang duduk dan berbicara dengan kucing dipangkuannya yang ikut menyahut Natsume.

Oke.. Natsume baik-baik saja.

Hingga ia menyadari satu keganjilan. Kucingnya menyahut setiap pembicaraan Natsume ?

Tidak. Mungkin Seijuurou salah lihat. Mata dan otaknya bermasalah karena kurang tidur. Ya, pasti seperti itu.

Seijuurou berbalik membuka pintu mini market dan berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan eye patch di mata kanan. Seijuurou berbaik hati menahan pintu untuk pria itu. Hingga pria tinggi itu tersenyum kepadanya dan berterima kasih. Seijuurou membalas senyumnya, lalu melangkah keluar. Sebelum pintu dibelakangnya tertutup, Seijuurou mendengar pria itu bergumam entah kepada siapa,

".. dia dan Yuujinchou akan kumiliki dengan cara apapun.."

Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi. Namun, detik berikutnya, ia hanya menganggap itu hanya angin lalu.

Namun, entah mengapa, perasaan diawasi kembali menghantuinya. Seijuurou melihat sekeliling, terlalu banyak orang dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hingga jarak 15meter disana, ia menemukan seseorang bertopi yang sedang bersandar pada dinding sebuah cafe. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup bayang topi, yang terlihat hanya sedikit rambut berwarna blonde. Namun pria tersebut langsung berbalik berjalan menjauh.

Sungguh, Seijuurou bersumpah manik merah gelap pria bertopi itu berkilat berbahaya dibalik kacamatanya ketika ia menatap Seijuurou.

.

.

— **Circle—**

.

.

Hal pertama yang diterimanya ketika sampai di hall olahraga Tokyo adalah pelukan maut dan suara lengkingan tinggi milik Kise dan Mibuchi. Entah apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua setelahnya hanya Seijuurou 'iya'kan saja. Yang telinga Seijuurou tangkap hanya 'Akashicchi semakin manis' atau 'Sei-chan imut setiap hari' dan lainnya. Rasanya sudah terbiasa dengan keunikan mereka.

Manik merahnya menyapu tempat duduk yang tertata rapi di hall. Sudah banyak yang terisi. Kisedai beserta timnya kelihatannya sudah datang semua. Tim lain juga banyak yang datang dalam acara ini. Ah, Jabberwook juga diundang.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi." dan mata Seijuurou juga melihat adanya kepala emas milik Nash diantara orang-orang. Nash memberikan senyum menggoda ketika menatapnya. Seijuurou hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

Fokusnya kembali pada Kise dan Mibuchi ketika three pointer Rakuzan itu bertanya.

"Anak laki-laki dibelakangmu ini siapa, Sei-chan ?" Seijuurou mengikuti arah telunjuk Mibuchi.

Seijuurou bingung juga jika ditanya seperti ini. Natsume itu siapanya ? Ia dan ayahnya juga belum membicarakan status Natsume di keluarga Akashi. Ah sudahlah, ia akan menjawab Mibuchi sesuai kata hatinya.

"Dia adikku." Seijuurou tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakannya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara satupun di hall.

Detik berikutnya, hall menjadi heboh. Kisedai adalah yang paling heboh. Reaksi itu tidak mengejutkan baginya, karena sudah jadi rahasia umum jika ia adalah anak tunggal keluarga Akashi dan tiba-tiba sekarang punya adik. Bahkan Natsume saja shock mendengar pernyataannya.

Kehebohan mereda ketika para pelatih dan beberapa orang masuk. Memaksa para peserta duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Ia mengajak Natsume duduk disampingnya. Omong-omong, kucing gemuk itu masih dipelukan Natsume.

Pelatih Kagetora menjelaskan prosedur training camp gabungan ini. Layaknya training camp biasanya. Namun kali ini akan ada stasiun tv yang meliput, dan akan melibatkan artis.

"... yang akan ikut adalah Natori Shuuichi.."

Seorang pria masuk ke hall diikuti teriakan fangirl dari para wanita (manager tim). Rambut blonde dengan wajah tampan. Aktor yang sedang naik daun sekarang.

Fokusnya pecah, ketika Natsume berdiri dengan tiba-tiba hingga kursi yang ia duduki berguling kebelakang. Semua mata menatap kearah mereka bingung.

Seijuurou ingin bertanya kenapa Natsume terlihat shock dan ketakutan, tapi detik berikutnya Natsume sudah berlari kencang keluar hall.

"Natsume-kun ?!" panggil Seijuurou dan kakinya refleks mengejar Natsume.

Namun, sebelum ia berlari keluar, Seijuurou berani bersumpah, ada angin yang berhembus kencang melewatinya dan Seijuurou merasa dejavu, ketika manik merah milik sang aktor berkilat tajam menatapnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

.

.

.

Fanfic iseng Natsu yang lagi stress UAS~

Natsu lagi bahagia liat episode Natsume Yuujinchou kemarin, Natori twist sekaleee~ *pompom. Dan KnB Movie bentar lagi rilis~

Alasan itu yang membuat jiwa fujo Natsu bangkit begitu saja dan menelurkan ff abal bersambung ini..

Kalo respon dari Review, Like dan Follow memuaskan, ya Natsu lanjutin, tapi kalo nggak ya males ngelanjutin~ ==a

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff iseng Natsu ini..

Btw, Seijuurou dan Natsume nggak akan ada hubungan romantic, karena dimata Natsu, mereka uke~ xD

.

.

.

Manik merah gelapnya menatap pintu keluar hall yang baru saja tertutup. Senyum manis masih terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Hiiragi.." gumamnya pelan sehingga tidak ada satu orangpun yang mendengarnya. ".. susul Urihime dan bantu ia menangkap Natsume-kun.." manik merah gelapnya sekilas bertatapan dengan manik merah terang milik pemuda berambut merah itu.

Setelahnya, pemuda berambut merah itu memutus kontak mata dan ikut berlari keluar hall.

"… dan hati-hati dengan pemuda merah itu, kelihatannya ia sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya."

Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari Hiiragi.

.

.

 **Omake end**


	2. Chapter 2

Mata kucing itu begitu gelap.

Tak ada cahaya ketika menatap merahnya pertama kali.

Menajam namun bergetar meringkuk ketakutan di tatapan kedua mereka.

Layaknya kucing liar yang sedang dihadapkan sang raja hutan.

Ingin bertahan namun tau tak kan bisa menang.

Dan Seijuurou penasaran, siapa sosok sebenarnya sang raja hutan yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Title : Circle**

 **Author : Choi Chinatsu**

 **Casts : Akashi Seijurou, Natsume Takashi**

 **Pair : Semi Harem!Akashi, Semi Harem!Natsume**

 **Genre : Family, Supernatural, Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **NatsumeYuujinchou © Yuki Midorikawa**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Circle © Choi Chinatsu**

 **Warning : Brothership!SeijuurouNatsume, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, Alur lambat, etc..**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Seijuurou berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sebagai point guard terbaik se-Senior high, jangan pernah mempertanyakan kecepatan, kegesitan dan ketajaman penglihatannya.

Tapi, percaya atau tidak, seorang Natsume Takashi bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengeluarkan semua kecepatannya dan kegesitannya ditengah ramainya kota Tokyo untuk mengejar anak bermata kucing itu.

Sungguh, Natsume itu atlet olahraga lari atau apa? Seijuurou meneguk ludah secara kasar merasa tidak percaya.

"Natsume-kun! Berhenti sebentar!"

Seijuurou berdecak kecil ketika Natsume semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Membuat Seijuurou bernafsu masuk Zone hanya untuk mengejar Natsume.

Manik merah Seijuurou mengecil, ketika jauh didepan sana, seseorang menarik Natsume ke jalan kecil diantar gedung.

Gawat. Gawat. Gawat. Natsume diculik. Makhluk berwajah manis dan defenseless seperti Natsume pasti banyak yang ingin menculiknya.

Seijuurou sudah tidak peduli sekitar. Tujuannya hanya satu. Selamatkan Natsume dari siapapun itu.

Belok kiri. Masuk jalan kecil. Didepan sana seseorang itu menarik Natsume berlari.

Lari lagi.

Belok. Jalan semakin sepi.

Belok lagi. Masuk taman kecil dibelakang gedung apartment.

Lari lagi-

Seijuurou tidak tau apa yang terjadi ketika seseorang yang menarik Natsume tadi terlempar 5 meter dalam sekejap seperti ditabrak sesuatu dengan keras.

Seijuurou berhenti berlari. Mata mengerjap bingung karena terlalu shock.

"Tanuma!"

Teriakan Natsume cukup membuat Seijuurou kembali berlari dan memeluk Natsume untuk melindunginya. Entah apapun itu, Seijuurou tau firasatnya tidak pernah salah, otak jeniusnya memberikan alarm tanda bahaya.

Manik merahnya menajam meneliti sekitar taman. Natsume dipelukannya bergetar ketakutan. Orang yang menarik Natsume masih terduduk disana dengan raut kesakitan namun pandangan mata menajam menatap sekitar, sama seperti dirinya.

Hening.

Hanya suara kendaraan dan orang lalu lalang samar terdengar ditelinganya.

Hingga detik berikutnya oksigen seperti direnggut paksa dari paru-parunya. Tekanan udara menurun drastis dalam sekejap. Seijuurou semakin erat memeluk Natsume.

"...Nyanko-sensei.. Hiiragi…Urihime… berhenti..." lirih Natsume.

Seijuurou melihat Natsume menatap area kosong di taman ini.

Entah hanya halusinasi atau apa, sekilas sebelum angin bertiup kencang dan menyebabkan debu-debu bertebaran, yang Seijuurou lihat adalah sosok rubah putih dengan ukuran sangat besar menggeram kepada 2 sosok perempuan bertopeng didepannya.

Seijuurou tau kalau otak jeniusnya sekarang sudah mulai menjadi gila.

.

.

— **Circle—**

.

.

"Sei-chaaan! Dimanaaaaa? Aku khawatir~ diluar hujan Sei-chaan! Kalau makhluk seimut Sei-chan dan semanis Natsu-chan kehujanan, aku nggak relaaa!"

Seijuurou menghela nafas lelah. Sudah ia duga jika Mibuchi akan menelpon. Lalu apa itu Natsu-chan? Bahkan Natsume sudah mendapat nick name penuh kasih sayang dari Mibuchi.

"Maaf Mibuchi-san, aku dan Natsume kehujanan, sekarang sedang berteduh di apartment Kagami—"

"APAAA ?!" Seijuurou menjauhkan handphone. Telinganya harus diselamatkan. "Tidaaak! Kenapa kau dan Natsu-chan masuk kandang macan alis cabang ituuu?! Nanti kalau kalian diterkam gimanaaa ?!"

Hela nafas lagi. Sabar Seijuurou. Sabar.

"Aku bersama Momoi, Kisedai dan Kuroko jug—"

"APAAA?! Itu lebih berbahayaaaaa! Kalian bakal diterkam ramai-rama—"

"Mibuchi-san, tolong cover keberadaanku disana dan kirimkan hasil pengumumannya padaku. Terima kasih." Seijuurou langsung memutuskan sambungan sebelum Mibuchi menceramahinya lagi dengan kecemasan hiperbolanya **.**

Manik merahnya menatap keluar jendela apartment Kagami.

Hujan. Sangat deras. Seijuurou benci hujan ditengah musim panas ini.

Beruntung Kagami Taiga dengan baik hati menawarkan apartemennya untuk tempat berteduh sementara bagi mereka. Oh, jangan lupakan juga kucing gemuk Natsume.

Kenapa mereka bisa bersama?

Ketika Seijuurou berlari keluar mengejar Natsume, Kisedai dan Kuroko reflex mengejarnya. Lalu, jika Kuroko ikut, maka Kagami dan Momoi akan ikut berlari. Hal itulah yang menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa berada di apartment Kagami.

Natsume duduk diam memeluk kucing gembul itu sembari menatap Kaname dan berulangkali mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Natsume.. sungguh aku baik-baik saja.." sembari tersenyum, ia mengelus puncak kepala Natsume lembut.

Bibir Seijuurou berkedut kesal. Mengambil langkah lebar, ia langsung menghampiri Natsume dan menatap Kaname curiga.

Melihat dirinya yang mendekat, laki-laki berambut hitam yang dipanggil Kaname itu menatapnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Namaku Kaname Tanuma. Teman satu sekolah Natsume. Salam kenal.. emm.."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi?" Kaname menatapnya dalam diam, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut "Syukurlah orang yang menjaga Natsume orang yang baik.. aku sempat khawatir keluarga seperti apa yang menolong Natsume, tapi sekarang aku sudah tenang rasanya.." Senyum lembut diberikan kepada Natsume setelah mengatakannya.

Detik itu firasatnya bilang bahwa Kaname tulus kepada Natsume. Seijuurou bisa bernafas lega.

Tiba-tiba sebuah handuk tersampir dikepalanya.

"Oi Akashi, keringkan dulu rambutmu.. kalau kau sakit, aku bisa dirajam Kisedai dan Rakuzan.." Kagami menatapnya sembari membantu mengeringkan rambutnya.

Seijuurou mundur sedikit, gestur menolak bantuan Kagami.

"Mereka dimana?" Seijuurou menatap sekeliling ruangan, tidak menemukan Kuroko dan yang lain.

"Mereka menginvasi kamar tidur dan kamar mandi ku untuk ganti baju- Eekh! Nigou!" Kagami berteriak takut ketika secara tiba-tiba Nigou bergelung dibelakang kaki Seijuurou.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou ingin tertawa tapi melihat Kagami ketakutan jadi kasihan juga.

Fokus Seijuurou teralihkan ketika telinganya menangkap suara geraman, dan Seijuurou tau dari mana asal geraman itu.

Nigou. Nigou menggeram ganas ke arah kucing yang sedang bermalasan dipangkuan Natusme. Tapi di sisi lain, dilihat dari badan Nigou yang bergetar takut, Seijuurou tau kalau geraman ganas itu adalah bentuk pertahanan Nigou.

Nigou takut terhadap kucing gemuk itu. Sangat takut.

Namun sang kucing hanya menanggapi dengan wajah enggan dan tidak bergerak se-inci pun.

Dari sudut matanya, Seijuurou tau kalau Kaname dan Natsume sedang menatap sang kucing dengan pandangan penuh arti. Seakan mereka tau kenapa kucing itu bisa membuat seekor anjing ketakutan.

Walaupun otak jeniusnya bilang bahwa pemikirannya tidak masuk di akal, tapi firasat Seijuurou berkata sebaliknya, kalau kucing Natsume bukan kucing sembarang.. atau sosok bola bulu itu bukanlah kucing yang sesungguhnya.

Detik itu Seijuurou tau dia benar-benar mulai gila karena Seijuurou merasa jika sang kucing menatapnya dengan senyum miring dan pandangan seolah ia tau isi pikiran Seijuurou.

Setelah itu, semua menjadi gelap di mata Seijuurou.

.

.

— **Circle—**

.

.

Telinga Seijuurou menangkap samar suara-suara yang saling bersahutan, dan itu berisik menurutnya.

Siapa yang berani mengusik tidurnya?

"... pasti karena tertular demamku kemarin malam…" suara itu begitu sedih dan penuh penyesalan. Demam? Siapa demam?

"Kau bodoh sih Natsume.." oh, yang tadi suara Natsume. Lalu siapa yang menghina Natsume ini? Rasanya Seijuurou ingin mengguntingnya karena berani menhina Natsume.

"... Akashi-san orang yang baik.. aku tidak ingin melibatkannya, Nyanko-sensei…"

"Dia sensitif. Kukira dia manusia biasa, tapi dia punya insting kuat, mirip seperti Kaname, tapi lebih kuat…"

"...aku takut Matoba-san atau Natori-san mencelakainya..."

"Jangan menyebut nama mereka! Aku muak mendengar nama mereka."

"..."

Ada hening panjang setelahnya.

Membuat Seijuurou memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan menemukan wajah khawatir Natsume setelahnya.

"Akashi-san!"

Seijuurou berusaha duduk dan badannya terasa tidak memiliki tenaga, dan Seijuurou sadar dialah yang demam.

"Jangan bangun dulu, tadi kau pingsan karena demam… demammu sudah turun, tapi lebih baik berbaring saja…"

Seijuurou menatap Natsume, lalu tersenyum. Natsume menatapnya bingung.

"...Syukurlah, kau sudah mulai banyak bicara… aku bingung ketika kau hanya diam saja seperti tadi pagi…"

Mata Natsume membulat kaget setelah Seijuurou selesai bicara. Lalu Natsume menunduk sedih.

"...maaf karena merepotkanmu…"

Sekarang giliran mata Seijuurou yang membulat kaget.

"Astaga Natsume-kun, kau jangan berpikir kau merepotkanku…"

"..." Natsume diam memang, tapi Seijuurou tau dia sedang tersenyum lembut.

Manik merah Seijuurou menatap sekeliling kamar. Kamar ini bukan miliknya. Dilihat dari banyaknya poster NBA dan suara berisik kisedai diluar kamar. Otak jeniusnya langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ia masih di apartment Kagami dan ini adalah kamar Kagami Taiga. Disini hanya ada dirinya, Natsume dan si kucing gemuk yang bermalasan di sampingnya. Dahi Seijuurou mengernyit bingung.

"Hmm, Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi Natsume-kun?"

".. eh? Bicara? Ah.. aku bicara sendiri…"

Seijuurou menatap manik Natsume. Tatapan Natsume begitu tegas menatapnya.

Natsume pandai ber-akting. Satu kesimpulan yang langsung didapatkan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tau Natsume berbohong.

Orang biasa pasti akan langsung percaya karena gerak tubuh Natsume tidak mencermikan orang yang sedang berbohong, tapi mata tajam Seijuurou tidak bisa dibohongi.

Seijuurou diam sambil menghela nafas. Tidak baik memaksakan kehendak orang, ia akan menunggu sampai Natsume mau menceritakan semuanya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Jam setengah 2 siang, Akashi-san.."

Seijuurou mengerjap. Ternyata lumayan lama ia jatuh pingsan.

"Ayo keluar, kelihatannya Kagami sudah memasak makan siang untuk kita.. Nah makanannya tercium sampai sini... lihat, kucingmu bahkan sudah terlihat bersemangat…" Seijuurou tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah kucing Natsume.

Seijuurou berjalan dahulu menuju pintu kamar, tapi sebelum membuka pintu ia berbalik menatap Natsume.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou atau Sei saja jika menurut mu namaku terlalu panjang… kalau dipanggil Akashi, nanti sama saja kau memanggil nama ayahku juga…"

Hati Seijuurou menghangat ketika ia mendapat jawaban 'iya' dan senyum lembut dari Natsume.

.

.

— **Circle—**

.

.

"Akashi-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Kecilkan suaramu Satsuki!"

"Akashicchi jangan sakiiit~ aku jadi ingin menangis~"

"Akachin, ini.. aku berikan maiubo biar cepat sembuh~"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat total, _nanodayo_."

"Kau membuatku jantungan Akashi! Sudah kubilangkan, keringkan rambutmu dengan benar-Ukh! Kuroko teme! Kenapa aku di-ignite pass?!"

"Jangan meneriaki Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun. Sini Akashi-kun dan Natsume-kun juga, ayo makan."

"Kuroko teme! Kau bertindak seperti ini rumahmu- okay! Okay! Jangan ignite pass lagi!"

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil melihat keributan ini. Hangat sekali. Seperti hatinya dialiri air hangat dan mencairkan es yang ia bangun dihatinya bertahun-tahun.

Seijuurou menyamankan duduknya disamping Kaname. Natsume pun ikut menyamankan diri disampingnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Kaname sibuk memberi makan kucing Natsume dengan udang goreng.

Dahi Seijuurou menekuk kesal.

Oh, level makanan si kucing ternyata udang goreng mahal, bukan makanan kucing biasa. Jelas saja makanan kucing yang ia beli tadi di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Natsumecchi! Sekarang kelas berapa? Sekolah dimana? Kok kita nggak tau kalau Akashicchi punya adik semanis Natsumecchi?"

Seijuurou terdiam.

'-cchi'? Entah apa yang terjadi selama ia pingsan, sampai Kise bahkan sudah mengakui keberadaan Natsume.

"Hentikan, Kise. Kalau kau bertanya sebanyak itu, Natsume-kun tidak akan bisa makan."

Seijuurou menatap Kise memperingatkan, dan langsung dibalas anggukan patuh dari Kise. Tapi, jelas dibarengi dengan _pout_ kesal dari Kise.

"Makan yang banyak Natsume-kun, masakan Kagami-kun tidak beracun kok."

"Kuroko teme! Bahasa mu menyebalkan!"

"Kau berisik, _nanodayo_ "

"Ya~ Kagachin berisik~ nyam~"

"Bakagami."

"APA-"

Seijuurou tertawa dibalik tangannya ketika melihat Kagami sudah tumbang karena ignite pass Kuroko. Sungguh, teman-temannya ini absurd.

Seijuurou melirik kesebelah kiri. Pemandangan di sebelahnya ini membuatnya menghentikan tawa dan menggantinya dengan senyum lembut.

Dengan mata berbinar, Natsume tertawa kecil.

Sungguh, rasanya Seijuurou ikut bahagia.

Seijuurou kembali berbalik menatap Kagami dan teman-temannya. Hingga ia tanpa sengaja menatap sang kucing dipangkuan Kaname.

Seijuurou merasa harus memeriksakan kepalanya ke dokter.

Karena ia melihat sang kucing menatap Natsume dengan mata bulat berbinar dan senyum lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Ya. Seijuurou harus membuat janji dengan dokter keluarga besok. Karena otaknya mulai gila.

.

.

— **Circle—**

.

.

Seijuurou menatap layar handphone. Email dari Mibuchi Reo tentang training camp gabungan.

Disampingnya, Natsume duduk bersama kucing gemuk dipangkuannya sambil melihat pemandangan diluar kaca mobil.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Kepalanya pusing terlalu banyak melihat layar handphone.

Tepat setelah makan siang tadi, Seijuurou langsung menelpon butler keluarganya, Tanaka-san, untuk mengirim jemputan yang akhirnya datang 30menit kemudian. Ketika jemputannya datang, hujan sudah mereda, namun 15menit yang lalu hujan kembali turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang kediamannya sudah nampak didepan mata.

Ia dan Natsume langsung turun dari mobil lalu memasuki rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Seijuurou-sama dan Natsume-sama." Tanaka-san sudah menyambut mereka dengan senyuman lembut.

"Terima kasih Tanaka-san. Apa ayah sudah pulang?"

"Masaomi-sama hari ini pulang lebih cepat. Beliau ada diruangan Shiori-sama."

Seijuurou mengerjap.

Ayahnya memang sosok yang tegas terhadap apapun, tapi Seijuurou tau jika ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ibunya telah meninggal karena sakit parah, sesibuk apapun ayahnya bekerja, ayahnya akan rutin mengunjungi ruang berdoa yang dibuat untuk ibunya. Jika Seijuurou mengunjungi ruangan ibunya setiap sebelum berangkat (dulu ketika ia sekolahnya masih di Tokyo), maka ayahnya akan berkunjung setelah pulang kerja, ketika Seijuurou telah terlelap.

"Natsume-kun duluan saja, aku masih ingin menemui ayah."

Natsume mengerjap bingung. Mungkin karena ia beranggapan Shiori adalah ibu Seijuurou dan mengapa ia tidak dipertemukan dengan beliau.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal karena sakit. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengunjungi ruangan ibu sebentar. Ayahku sedang disana sekarang."

Natsume mengerjap lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan kaget.

".. baiklah, Seijuurou-san.."

Seijuurou menatap punggung Natsume yang mulai hilang di ujung tangga menuju lantai 2.

Seijuurou berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangan ibunya yang terletak diujung belakang mansion, dekat dengan taman favorite milik ibunya dulu.

Tangannya sudah hampir meraih pintu untuk membukanya, ketika ia mendengar suara ayahnya dari dalam ruangan.

"... aku mengambil hak asuh cucu Reiko-san, Shiori…"

Seijurou mengerjap. Cucu Reiko-san? Siapa? Orang yang dimaksud adalah Natsume-kun kah?

"... apa aku mengambil keputusan yang salah? Tidak kan? Jika kau masih hidup, kau pasti melakukan hal yang sama kan?"

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara hela nafas berat dari ayahnya. Seijuurou tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraan sang ayah.

"... Aku tau dulu kau menyayangi Reiko-san seperti ibumu sendiri, Shiori. Kau bahkan sering diganggu mereka karena mengenal Reiko-san…"

Seijuurou diam. Otaknya berpikir keras.

Dulu? Seijuurou tau jika kedua orang tuanya adalah teman masa kecil. Ibunya selalu bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka hingga mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah.

Tapi.. Mereka yang dimaksud ayahnya itu siapa?

"... aku hanya…"

Seijuurou semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"... hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Seijuurou sama seperti aku kehilanganmu… karena aku telah masuk ke lubang yang sama…"

Setelah itu Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju kamarnya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya.

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan ayahnya memberikan pertanyaan paling besar baginya.

Seijuurou melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika ibunya meninggal karena sakit. Setiap hari ia selalu berada disamping ibunya, menemani masa perjuangan ibunya melawan penyakit yang semakin parah setiap harinya.

Namun, kalimat yang dikatakan ayahnya itu berkata seakan ibunya tidak meninggal karena sakit. Tapi karena penyebab lainnya.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Seijuurou tidak sadar jika ia sudah berada di lorong menuju kamarnya.

"... aku tidak ingin Seijuurou-san dan Akashi-san dalam bahaya…"

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti didepan kamar Natsume, ketika suara Natsume terdengar dari balik pintu.

Seijuurou memilih melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kamarnya tepat di samping kamar Natsume. Membuka knop pintu dan menutupnya perlahan. Ia memilih langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menatap hujan di luar jendela.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Apa yang telah disembunyikan Natsume dan ayahnya?

Seijuurou hanya diam.

Mungkin ia butuh tidur lagi agar otaknya dapat berpikir jernih ketika bangun nanti.

.

.

— **To be Continued—**

.

.

Tolong jangan bunuh Natsu~ *sungkem

Natsu nggak ada ide nulis selama ini, terus Natsu shock karena liat nilai Natsu yang bikin Natsu pingin guling-guling, terus liat soal topik yang bikin Natsu pingin harakiri ditempat, terus bentar lagi ujian akhir semester~ *terjun

fix! otak Natsu berasap~

entah kenapa, ide nulis ff selalu muncul sebelum ujian akhir semester~ xD

Btw, Natsu nggak ngerti kapan si Reiko meninggal, pas melahirkan ato gimana, jadi Natsu bikin Reiko meninggal pas ibunya Natsume masih kecil aja~ *bikin plot sendiri *ditabok

Baiklah, sekali lagi Natsu minta maap karna apdet lamaaaaaaa bangeeeet~ *ditabok

Terima kasih sudah rela membaca ff nggak jelas Natsu ini~ *pelukcium

Seperti biasaa~ ada Omake~

.

.

 **Omake**

.

Masaomi menatap foto sang istri sebelum keluar ruangan, dan mendapati Tanaka-san berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat sore Masaomi-sama."

"Apa Seijuurou dan Takashi sudah pulang?"

"Mereka sudah sampai sekitar 15menit yang lalu, Masaomi-sama."

Masaomi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan pesan, ketika Anda berdoa tadi, seseorang menelpon."

"Siapa?"

Masaomi mulai melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Tanaka-san mengikuti dibelakang.

"Matoba Seiji. Pimpinan Matoba corporation ingin membuat janji untuk pertemuan bisnis."

Masaomi berhenti melangkah.

Diluar sana, ia dapat mendengar petir menyambar menemani hujan lebat.

"Tolak. Kerjasama dengan Matoba corporation sudah kuputus setelah Shiori meninggal.."

Masaomi mengambil langkah maju.

".. Katakan padanya jika jadwalku penuh."

Tepat sebelum langkah kedua ia ambil, ia sudah mendengar Tanaka-san menyahut.

"Baik, Masaomi-sama."

.

.

— **Omake End—**


End file.
